


Young Mothers Love Me

by sandyk



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M, Set post town hall and pre back to school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: This relationship also involves Emma.





	Young Mothers Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> For the trope bingo square LOVE TRIANGLe. Thanks A!  
> Title from the national's day I die.

Jonah always regretted calling his brother Daniel. Gideon wasn't so bad, but Daniel was a classic middle child. Jonah had been forced to talk to both of his brothers more than he usually did the summer he was suspended because they wouldn't stop forwarding him his own sex tape. Gideon was always saying Jonah should get it taken down, he knew a guy. And Jonah would take Gideon up on the offer. Daniel, though, liked to send gifs and random memes. 

Worse, sometimes Daniel took it upon himself to give Jonah advice from his sage position as a career HR professional with only one ex-wife and three kids he did see pretty frequently. Daniel was a good guy. This time, Daniel said, "You're in a love triangle."

"No, no, Amy isn't interested in Adam, they're divorced. And she broke up with Alex. And I broke up with Kelly. No triangle here, it's a straight line. Two point connected, me and Amy," Jonah said. Naturally, he'd told Gideon and Daniel that he and Amy were still dating. They had a semi-viral sex tape, at least Jonah had the dignity of still being involved with his partner in accidental porn. 

"No, I meant, Amy and her daughter," Daniel said.

"No, those are two very different emotions for Amy. That's not a triangle," Jonah said. 

"No, of course not, not like that. You're not romantic rivals. But you and the daughter, Emily, you two are separate draws on her time," Daniel said. 

"That's not a triangle," Jonah said. "Do you ever watch TV, or read a book? Because there are a lot you can watch with triangles in them. Also, her name is Emma. And she was so upset by the pregnancy and the sex tape, she demanded her parents let her spend the summer with Adam's parents. She's in Dubuque."

"Dubu-kay? Where is that? In the middle east?"

"Iowa," Jonah said. "Dubuque, Iowa. It's a city. Amy Facetimes with her every day. It doesn't interfere with our time, Emma comes first." He sat down on his bed and turned on the TV. He'd been watching a Finnish series on Netflix. "I have to go now, Daniel. You're never helpful."

"I work for the company, not for you," Daniel said. He laughed and hung up. 

Emma was coming back next week. She and Amy had come to a detente; an understanding. Amy had put her foot down that no matter how awkward Emma thought everything was, Amy was still the adult. And Emma did not get to be snarky about that. Even adults mess up. (Jonah had told Amy to note that Amy screwed up much less than many other adults, but Amy thought that wasn't helpful. Jonah had argued that Emma probably knew lots of parents who had done worse things than Amy, also, all Amy had really done was have unprotected sex with Adam and be taped without her permission having sex with Jonah. Amy had rolled her eyes in annoyance.)

Emma would be staying with Amy and then with Adam just like she had been her freshman year in high school. Except now Amy was the one with a romantic partner. (Jonah had checked, Adam wasn't dating again. He probably would be soon, it was much easier being a guy who was about to have a child than being a woman about to have a child dating someone else.)

Jonah had been temping. He was making more money than he had at Cloud 9 and he could have gotten a better health plan through the temp agency. Amy had said, "You should keep doing that." Jonah wasn't interested. Even boring office jobs made him anxious and he was never anxious at Cloud 9. He was very rarely anxious at Cloud 9. 

Jonah brought over pizza after his work was over, before Amy left for her night shift. She was waitressing at night, working at a semi-legal daycare in the mornings. She got paid cash. So they had about three hours a day during the week when they were both awake and could spend time together. When he came in, Emma was sitting at the table, actually smiling. She immediately glared at him. "Hey, Jonah," Emma said.

Amy glared at Emma. "You brought pizza?"

"I did, I mean, clearly this is pizza. I got enough for all three of us," Jonah said. He was thinking Amy could have some for breakfast. He could have some for breakfast. But there was enough for the three of them. "A large and a medium."

"Wow," Emma said. "Can I eat in my room?"

"Can you ask more politely?"

Emma frowned. "Would it be alright with you if I were excused? Please, thank you."

"Better," Amy said. "Fine, but you're only doing this once. You tolerated Adam's girlfriend, you can tolerate Jonah."

Emma pursed her lips a little, she looked like her mother. She said, "You know, you're not dating the mom of one of my friends and ruining that friendship, so that's nice."

"No kids for you to be friends with," Jonah said, because he had to open his mouth. 

Emma looked at him skeptically and went upstairs with the medium pizza. 

"You're doing great," Amy said. "We're doing great, right? Of course we are."

"Emma's doing great," Jonah said. "You're a great mom."

"What, are you Tony the Tiger? Find a new adjective," Amy said. She waved her pizza slice at him. "I wish you'd gotten more pizza, we could have had breakfast."

"I didn't know Emma was here," Jonah said. "What's the schedule there? With her? Not there, I mean, the schedule with her. Should I spend the night? I can go home."

"Oh my God, calm down," Amy said. "You better spend the night. I need a ride to work and someone to pick me up and someone to drive me to my day work. My car's at the dealer, remember? I get it back tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay, does Emma have a schedule? I don't mean to keep asking."

"Why are you asking?"

"I want to be prepared. I should have something ready to say, I don't know what to talk to fifteen year olds about," Jonah said.

"Don't do research," Amy said. "You don't need topics, you just need to relax. I know it's contrary to your essential self. Emma likes you. She told you that."

"Was that what that was?" Jonah scooched his chair closer to Amy. "She could be more clear. I like clear and straightforward."

"Then why are you with me?" Amy smiled and then didn't.

"I like clear and straightforward declarations, I also like snide comments. And you, I really like you," Jonah said. 

Amy smiled at him. She looked tired. "I have to get ready for work. Come upstairs with me and I'll dig up Adam's email with Emma's schedule."


End file.
